Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash
Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash ist ein Mash-Up aus der zehnten Folge der dritten Staffel, Will will, und wird von Artie mit Blaine, Finn und Puck gesungen, während Mike und Will dazu tanzen. Artie erarbeitet den Mash-Up für die Wochenaufgabe, einen Song für Will zu finden, mit dem dieser Emma einen Heiratsantrag machen kann. Becky sieht sich die Performance an, da sie für Artie schwärmt. Dieser meint, dass das ihr erstes Date war, weil sie ihn sexy tanzend und schwitzend gesehen hat, doch Becky entgegnet, dass sie etwas mehr möchte. Obwohl Will hinterher äußert, dass der Song eine "inspirierende" Wahl war, wählt er ihn am Ende nicht für seinen Heiratsantrag, da er aufführt, dass das ganze Singen und Tanzen ihn zum Schwitzen bringt und da Emma "Schmutz hasst", er es nicht riskieren möchte, etwas zu tun, was ihre Zwangsneurose auslöst. "Moves Like Jagger" stammt von Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera aus ihrem dritten Album "Hands All Over" aus dem Jahr 2010. "Jumpin' Jack Flash" stammt von The Rolling Stones und erschien als Single im Jahr 1968. Charts Lyrics Artie: Oh yeah, Watch it, ooh! Just shoot for the stars, If it feels right, And aim for my heart, If you feel like And take me away and make it OK I swear I'll behave You wanted control So we waited I put on a show Now I make it I was born in a crossfire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain And it goes like this Artie mit New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Jungs): Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (But it's alright) Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you (But it's alright) All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you (But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger (Now) I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger Artie: Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred Nothing feels right But when you're with me, I'll make you believe That I've got the key So get in the car, we can ride it Wherever you want, get inside it I was drowned, I was washed up and left for dead I fell down to my feet and I saw they bled Like this Artie mit New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Jungs): Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (But it's alright) Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you (But it's alright) All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you (But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger (Now) I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger Artie mit New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Jungs): I was born in a crossfire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain (Moves like Jagger) But it's all right (Now) Artie: I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas And it goes like this Artie mit New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Jungs): Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (But it's alright) (Artie: Take me by the tongue) Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you (But it's alright) (Artie: yeah yeah) All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas (Artie: Oh yeah) I don't need to try to control you (But it's alright) (Artie: Yeah) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (But it's alright) (Artie: Oh oh) With them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas Fehler *Während des Songs kann man sehen, dass Will zwei verschiedene Shirts trägt. Beim Gruppenabschnitt trägt er ein schwarzes T-Shirt, bei seinen Solomomenten ein schwarzes Tanktop. *Vor dem Ende der Performance, befindet sich Will zu Arties Linken. In der nächsten Einstellung ist er rechts von ihm. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams